


Warm Christmas

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Soft soft poem. All the fluff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For MrsMoodybear (Also known as Corsets and Cardigans) for the POTS Stony Stocking 2020 for the prompt:  
> -Cocoa in front of the fire  
> For POTS Stony Stocking 2020
> 
> Beta read by MercurialMagpie

Golden glow of firelight

Soft white snow in moonlight

Warm woolen blankets

Blue light of technology

Heat of serum-powered biology

Perfectly ergonomic couch

Bright red mugs

Steaming hot chocolate

Pillowed marshmallows

Darkening lights (Thank you JARVIS)

White Christmas (Thank you Bing Crosby)

Safely sleeping superheros


End file.
